ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator: Awakening (2015)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (The scene fades to the Golden Gate Bridge behind the city of San Francisco.) John Connor: It's been 20 years since the Terminator protected us after destroying Cyberdyne. And now, it's my chance to destroy Skynet before Judgment Day begins. (The scene cuts to black as Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Lightstorm Entertainment logos appear and fade as the song plays "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash. The scene cuts to John as he drives in a Chevrolet Suburban with Hannah who throws a spear at the Harvester. The Harvester deploys two Moto-Terminators as they follow them then a truck stops. A truck door opens then Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese come out then they destroy two Moto-Terminators with their missile launchers as the song stops.) Kyle Reese: Hello, John. John Connor: Mom? Dad? (The song resumes as the scene cuts to black and text where it says "Producer James Cameron returns." The scene fades to Sarah Connor's new house.) John Connor: I thought Kyle Reese had to be dead in 1984. (The scene cuts to Kyle Reese in 1984 then fades back to Sarah and John.) Sarah Connor: I know, but, the Terminator brought him back to life. John Connor: He did? (The scene cuts to the Terminator who confronts the Harvester.) Terminator: Welcome to the present. (Terminator uses a rocket launcher and shoots the Harvester. The scene cuts to black and text where it says "From Joseph Kosinski, director of Tron: Legacy and Oblivion." The scene cuts to T-1000 who enters through the ceiling in Pacific Rolling Mill Company and Hannah who fights T-1000.) Hannah: My name's Hannah, and I'm here to protect you. Who are you? (The scene cuts to Sarah Connor, John Connor, Terminator, Kyle Reese and Hannah in her new house.) Sarah Connor: My name is Sarah Connor. I've never seen one like you before. Almost human. Hannah: I am human. (The scene cuts to Hannah who fights the T-600 endoskeleton then cuts to black and text as it says "Next summer." The scene cuts to Terminator who looks at his left endoskeleton arm then the song ends. The scene fades up to Sarah Connor in the truck.) Sarah Connor: We can stop Judgment Day from happening. (The scene cuts to the factory in Cyberdyne as T-800 punches then cuts to black and text says "The battle." The scene cuts to John who holds onto Hannah then cuts to black and text says "For the future." The scene cuts to Moto-Terminators and T-1000 chasing after John and Hannah in a Chevrolet Suburban then cuts to black and text says "Begins." The scene cuts to Terminator, John Connor, Hannah, Sarah Connor, and Kyle Reese in a helicopter.) Terminator: I'll be back. Hannah: What? (Terminator dives into the Hunter-Killer aerial as it explodes then cuts to black and the title reads "Terminator: Awakening." The title fades and text reads "July 1, 2015." and "In RealD 3D and IMAX 3D." The trailer ends.) * International Teaser Trailer (The scene fades to the Golden Gate Bridge behind the city of San Francisco.) John Connor: It's been 20 years since the Terminator protected us after destroying Cyberdyne. And now, it's my chance to destroy Skynet before Judgment Day begins. (The scene cuts to black as Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Lightstorm Entertainment logos appear and fade while the song plays "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash. The scene cuts to John as he drives in a Chevrolet Suburban with Hannah who throws a spear at the Harvester. The Harvester deploys two Moto-Terminators as they follow them then a truck stops. A truck door opens then Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese come out then they destroy two Moto-Terminators with their missile launchers.)